


Fate

by Eydol



Series: SideM Ship Week [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: All 315Pro's idols are gathered on that day to meet the new members of the production. Little did Kazuki know that it would be that exciting.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
Here's my first writing for the SideMShip week, I hope you'll like it!  
It's the first time I'm writing for SideM, so there's a possibility that I'm a bit OOC, sorry for that!
> 
> Even though it's short, I really hope you'll enjoy it :3
> 
> Day 1 - First Meeting

There was a strange atmosphere around them, but Kazuki knew it was him being anxious once again. All 315Pro’s idols were gathered in the main room, and he was suffocating. Even if he knew all of them, he didn’t feel at ease. Only Ryou and Daigo could help him; but in that very moment, he didn’t want to bother them.

They were all gathered at 315Production to welcome the new unit that was coming. Producer told them that they were three, and that he expected them to be good seniors to them. In Kazuki’s case, he thought that, as long as Ryou and Daigo were with him, it was fine. And, surely, they wouldn’t choose him to obtain advice anyway. 

The door of the main room opened, and after the three newcomers had entered, the 43 other member of 315Production bowed.

“Welcome!” They said in a same voice. 

When Kazuki stopped bowing, his eyes stopped on the three newcomers, and especially one. Amongst the three men was a younger one, around his age, with a mysterious aura. The former novelist wished he could grab it. He felt that this was the kind of aura that he should give one of his characters. It was strange, given he stopped writing as soon as he entered 315Production. 

The other man’s eyes stopped on him, and Kazuki shivered. Not of anxiety, but of expectation. He didn’t know what he expected, but deep down his soul, there was something to wait for. _...This is a stupid, yet interesting, reaction. _He never felt like that. Not even the other members of F-lags made him feel something like that. It wasn’t bad; it was new and odd, but not bad. On the contrary, he felt there was a certain connection between them, a connection only them could understand. 

“Are you alright?” Ryou asked with a worried tone while the group was presenting themselves. 

“...I’m fine.” Kazuki nodded. “... Perfectly fine.”

He focused back on the new unit members.

“I’m Kitamura Sora~ I’ll be in your care from now on~”

_...Kitamura Sora… _The name rang in his mind like a soft lullaby and without noticing it, a smile appeared on his lips. It was at this very moment that Sora gazed at him. They stared at each other for what seemed a very long moment, and Kazuki’s heart beated faster, as if something scary was happening. No, it wasn’t scary. It was… Exciting. He found himself wanting more. He wanted to talk with him, discover him; he wasn’t like that usually but Kitamura Sora had something more than other didn’t, but he didn’t understand why. And it made him curious. 

It was the producer who broke their quiet meeting by remembering them that a few of them had work. It was the case for F-lags’ members, and it was regretfully that Kazuki followed his friends. Still, he glances a last time at Kitamura Sora, who surely felt it because he turned his face towards him. And he left the room, engraving in his mind the smile they gave to each other. 


End file.
